


You sit there in your heartache. Waiting on some beautiful boy.

by Rogue1987 (orphan_account)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, M/M, Moving On, Team Dynamics, meddling captains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: A story about a friendship that might turn into more and a bleeding heart that needs fixing.Plus a bunch of overprotective dads on the side who butt in constantly. AKA Pepe Reina and Marek Hamsik.





	1. Broken.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Napoli story. I wanted to make one a long time ago, when Higuain was still there, seeing how I shipped the hell out of him and Dries Mertens, but now that he's gone I've switched to the Dries/Lorenzo ship. 
> 
> Please note that I'm not Italian, that I've never been to Naples ( but I'm going in a month ) and that my knowledge of the language is poorly. 
> 
> Oh and English also isn't my first language. And out of all the players I only know Dries and Pepe a bit. Lorenzo is mostly based on my own interpretation of him. 
> 
> Thanks to my friend Sara who helped me on Tumblr by providing me with nicknames that they use for each other. Though I also made some up myself. 
> 
> There will be more chapters coming. And more romance of course. Higuain/Mertens will not be a ship here, it's a past one. Also, this is just fiction, I don't own anything. Because I don't want to disrespect their wives and families, they don't exist here. I'm not a fan of cheating.
> 
> Title is from the chorus of song by the Killers. When you were young.

_Naples. Late October 2016._

 

 

 

''Don't even _think_ about doing what I think you're doing,'' Pepe Reina had said those words a month ago, in early September and somehow Lorenzo kept hearing them in the back of his mind whenever his thoughts drifted off and he caught himself staring at Dries Mertens once again.

Higuain had just left Napoli to join up with their sworn enemy Juve and had left a whirlwind of destruction behind which resided in the form of a mourning, sullen Dries Mertens. Nothing seemed to be able to cheer him up. Absolutely nothing.

Not even a big bear embrace from Pepe Reina, a bad sign considering his hugs could brighten up even the dreariest of days. 

He barely smiled and when he did, it felt forced. It was really unsettling, to see the usually rather cheerful, upbeat Dries so consumed with his own pain and miseries.

Lorenzo had heard the rumors in the team, naturally, _everyone_ had. But he and Dries had never exactly been close or joined to the hip like Dries was with Pepe or Marek, therefore he felt awkward asking him if they were true or not.

He suspected they were, but lacked the balls to actually walk up and ask him-or Higuain for that matter- if they were just bullshit or not.

But after the Argentine's sudden departure, Lorenzo developed the habit of keeping a very close eye on Dries, studying the small Belgium winger intently.

Pepe noticed of course, being a goalie meant that he detected everything. Sort of like an old hawk circling over them, conveying their every move.

He was sure that Pepe was the guy on the team who knew everyone the best and who would be able to pick them out of a lineup in the dark just by looking at their silhouettes. Pepe had a mild form of OCD according to the people closest to him and was therefore obsessed with every little detail that went on in the team.

Pepe caught him blatantly staring a few times and eventually grabbed him aside to give him one of his famous ''dad'' lectures.

Stating that Dries was fragile right now, that Lorenzo had no business trying to get into his pants, things like that. When Lorenzo had argued that he was not doing it to get into Dries' pants, he received a mocking sneer. ''Right, because you would _never_ do that. Lollo, you basically invented the idea of the Italian playboy,''

Lorenzo had to blush at that.

He knew Pepe was right, he certainly had slept around. Men, women, both genders at the same time, old teammates, current teammates. He had definitely sown his wild oats. But to hear that people actually considered him a dirtbag and an unreliable playboy, stung. Having a reputation sucked.

Despite the fact that it was a hundred percent the truth, he felt the urge to defend himself. ''Gee thanks, I feel much better now,''

''What? You know I _hate_ hypocrisy,'' Pepe shrugged.

Lorenzo snorted. ''Oh really? Says the man who used to play for _Barcelona_ , for god's sake,''

''I know and then I left thank you very much! Sublime diversion by the way, but can we get back to the _current_ topic. Which was revolving around your infamous playboy status and a Belgium sweetheart who desperately needs a break,''

''Well that reputation might be true, but I do have _feelings_ Pepe, I'm not a fucking robot. I do occasionally care about the people I sleep with,''

Pepe huffed sarcastically. ''Really? Name one,''

After a long silence where Lorenzo could not think of one single name, he gave up and conceded a sigh. ''This is embarrassing, but fine, maybe you're right. But it could be different with Dries, I really like him,''

''U-hu, since when? You've played together for years and never looked at him twice. In fact, if I recall it right, you called him _timid_. You said that timid and meek bores you. But suddenly now that Pipita is gone, you're interested in him. How does that fit?''

''God must you remember every little thing I say?''

Pepe grinned. ''I can't help that, it's who I am. I'm a human sponge consisting of information, but not just to your intel, to everyone's. Trust me, I wish I was different but we are who we are. So yes I must remember every little detail, and yes you have said it,''

''Well, your annoying OCD-habits aside, it sounds like you have a theory about why I'm interested, as usual,''

''I do. Just like you fit a certain pattern. For you only want people who need help. You're a certified rescuer. You have somewhat of a god-complex because you believe that you can fix anyone. Did you never noticed that most people you've slept with were people who were going through a hard patch in their lives?  
I hate to say this but you have a type little man.  
You have this uncontrollable need to be the savior, you need to be with someone who you can fix-so to say.  
Now that Dries is heartbroken and shattered, Ta-da!! You're suddenly into him. I saw that coming from a mile away.  
Because this is who you are. It's not a bad thing to want to help people, but you always take it too far. When you've fixed whoever you set your eyes upon, you move on again. Leaving them like a heaping mess of regret and self pity,''

''Okay first of all, you cannot say _ta-da_ without pulling the bunny out of the big top hat or the stripper out of the cake, it just doesn't work. Second of all, what you're saying is that in my attempt to be a _good_ person, I find ways to screw it up and leave them worse than they were before I met them?''

Pepe diverted his magicians joke and looked more serious than ever. Lorenzo could imagine his many-many children being rather afraid of him when he gave them this dead stare. ''Something like that yes. Listen, I'm not trying to be cruel, but you need to stay away from Dries right now. Pipa's departure has hurt him more than he can say, for obvious reasons. The last thing he needs right now is you messing with him just for the fuck of it,''

''So he and Pipa were fucking?''  
Pepe exasperated deep. ''Do you honestly even need to ask me that?''

''Well we all heard the rumors but no one ever confirmed them and I didn't want to ask-''

''Yes, but they were having a complicated, stormy relationship. Not just fucking. Dries was actually really in love with him despite all their problems, but without any discussion he left him behind. Without an apology or a good explanation.  
Shit-face just packed his stuff, left him a bloody note and left. A fucking note, can you believe that! I would have killed him if he did that to me. Is there anything worse than to be dumped in a four line note after spending two years together,''

Lorenzo felt his eyes widen. ''You're screwing with me right?! I mean that can't be true,''  
''Nope, I swear to god,''

''Jesus, and he told you all of this?''

''Well he told Marek and me yes, but it's confidential so you never heard it from me. I don't want you confronting him about this or treating him differently. Just be his friend, be nice to him but don't pursue him.  
Not now. If you're really attracted to him, sincerely, it's a different story but at the moment, the best thing you can do for him is to let him be. He's been through enough crap,''

''Yeah okay, I'll give him his space,''

Pepe slapped him on his shoulders, revealing another wide smile, one that could charm the socks of the bloody sun itself. Pepe had to be the most charismatic guy alive. ''Good man, I can always count on you,''

In the weeks that followed that conversation, Lorenzo made it his personal mission to be a pristine friend to Dries. To try to fill the void that Pipita had left, platonically of course. To make him forget he had ever been into that two faced piece of shit.

However after a while of spending a lot of personal time together he could no longer deny that aching, pooling feeling of heat in his abdomen whenever Dries touched him or simply smiled at him with that amazing, toothy grin. Before they had become so close, Lorenzo had taken Dries for a timid, placid guy who lacked sense of adventure and was not exactly interesting.

Now though, after learning what he was truly like, he had to admit that he could not have been more wrong about the Belgium winger. Dries was incredibly exhilarating and had a sly, tenacious side that Lorenzo expected he learned from Higuain.

Though they spend a lot of time together, Dries had never once mentioned Higuain's name and Lorenzo had not dared to bring it up. He saw no point in upsetting his friend for no reason. When Dries wanted to talk about it, he would.

Or he would speak about it with Pepe or Marek, the designated dads of the group. Although they were close now, Lorenzo still had no clue whether Dries would trust him enough to open up about his past with Pipita. He had never exactly been patient and not knowing what was going on in Dries' mind drove him mad. He wanted to know how he was doing, truly, but he was pretty certain that he still had no right to ask about it.

So he ground his teeth together and waited anxiously. Luckily he had always been incredibly resourceful, so he found ways to gain information from Pepe about how Dries was feeling.

Lorenzo had thoroughly enjoyed his renewed friendship with Dries. He took him all over Naples to show him the secret places and back allies that Dries had never seen before and to his delight, he noticed that Dries loved the city nearly as much as he did.

He saw its hidden beauty where others only saw chaos and disarray.

Dries had a fierce interest for history so Lorenzo went to every museum with him, to all the monuments that he knew and they even spend a weekend in Rome together, seeing the sights and soaking up the ancient city.

Though Lorenzo would always proudly claim that Rome couldn't hold a candle to Naples' beauty and distinct personality. He would fight anyone who disagreed with that.

It was on a stormy autumn day, close to the upcoming game against Juve when Dries finally spoke up.

They were lounging on Lorenzo's couch watching some boring history gameshow that Dries loved and Lorenzo hated but suffered through only to make him happy. They had a pizza in their laps, seeing how they made a pact to allow themselves two cheat days a week.

''Hey can I ask you something weird?' Dries said when he had shoved the last part of pizza into his mouth.  
''Sure,''

Dries seemed very anxious and wound up suddenly. As if the question he was about to ask terrified the life out of him. ''Uh-well...''

Lorenzo put the leftovers of his pizza on the end table and scooted in closer, as he placed a hand onto Dries' arm. He never ate everything on his plate, he always left some on the side. ''What is it Drizi? You can tell me anything, you know that don't you?''

''I know, but it's just-it's going to sound absolutely ridiculous and enormously pathetic. Remember that I realize how _sad_ this will sound, so there's no need to remind me or mock me about it,''

''I don't care, tell me anyway,''  
''You're curious now aren't you?''

Lorenzo shrugged with a sly smirk. ''Well you know me, I'm easily interested,''

Dries still seemed hesitant to open his mouth. He had the annoying habit of totally shutting down when things were too hard for him to talk about. At times like that it could take him hours to speak, but today Lorenzo was not in the mood to wait forever.

So he decided to guess to the content of the topic. Considering they were playing Juve in two days, it could really only be one thing that would be bugging Dries: seeing Higuain again after being apart for barely two months.

''Is it about seeing him again, when we play Juve?'' he said, using his silkiest, most tentative voice, in the hope he wouldn't scare Dries off like some skittish horse.

''Well sort of. I was hoping-I had an idea but it's _crazy_ , insane even,'' Dries choked out, his hamster like cheeks flushed and Lorenzo noticed the line of nervous sweat on his forehead.

Lorenzo was quickly losing his patience and before he knew it, he was lashing out. ''Jesus just tell me! I won't judge you, I promise,''

Dries threw his hands in the air, as if he was praying for patience. Another habit he had inherited in Naples, he certainly was much more dramatic then he had been before. ''Fine! I wanted to ask you to flirt with me a little bit when we play against Juve,''

Lorenzo felt his heart sink into his stomach. This was not at all what he had expected to hear.

While the idea to piss off Higuain sounded appealing enough, he knew that this could never be about him. Dries clearly had an ulterior motive. ''And why would I do that?'' he asked, merely to finally get Dries to open up to him about Higuain.

''You know why, I know that you know about what happened between me and-well _him_. Pepe told me that he had told you the truth. And as sad as it might be, a part of me still wants him back. So I thought that maybe if I made him jealous-''

Lorenzo had to scoff at that. ''So you want to use me to get back at your ex boyfriend? Wow, really mature Drizi and very flattering to me, thank you for thinking of me! Oh and I thought I was suppose to be the younger, more foolish one out of the two of us,''

''Well you clearly are a lot smarter than me Renzo. You win. It's fine. But can't you just help me out on this one. It won't work if I ask anyone else to do it,''  
''And why the hell not? Why do I have to do it?'' Lorenzo heard himself whine.

''He was always crazy jealous of you, actually a lot of our arguments revolved around you spending too much time with me on the pitch,'' Dries stated. Lorenzo frowned confounded.

His mind was racing faster than a Ferrari. This made no sense, he and Dries had never been close, not even on the pitch. When Higuain was there they seldom played together, it was either him or Dries that was on the field. ''Why?'' he heard himself ask.

''He was always convinced that there was something going on between us, god knows why. Maybe he just mistrusted you because of your many- _conquests_ so to speak-but somehow you were just a sore topic for him.  
So I think that if you pretend to come onto me, he will definitely flip out and get the message. We might even get back together after-'' Dries found himself crudely interrupted by Lorenzo who covered his mouth with his small hand. ''No, listen to me: _no_. I won't do this.  
I refuse to let you jump through more hoops to please that son of a- well let's just say that I don't like him. He's shady and unreliable and I'll be dammed if I help you get back to someone like that. You deserve better Drizi, someone who loves you. Who's kind and warm and who doesn't leave without a warning. Someone who will stick around, no matter what,''

Dries lower lip started quivering dangerously, as his warm brown eyes turned foggy. When he spoke, his voice was shaking. ''You're right, I know you are. I'm pathetic. Only a moron would go back to someone like that, but the heart wants what it wants I guess. He has this power over me that I can't fight, or maybe won't,''

''That might be so, but you are my friend and I won't let you destroy yourself for someone like him. I promised you long ago to always have your back. This is me having your back. I can't go along with your idea, I'm sorry.  
It would break my heart to see you wreck yourself for a guy who has lost the right to call you his partner.  
I am happy that you're finally talking to me about it though,'' Lorenzo said with a small smile.

He pulled Dries into a consuming hug and held onto him for a long time. He felt the older man relax in his arms. Every now and then a tear landed on his shoulder. He ignored them. They were long overdue.

When Dries had calmed down and gathered himself again, he pulled back from the embrace, much to Lorenzo's dismay and decided to change the subject. Now that was something that he had learned from Lorenzo, something that Lorenzo took great pride in. ''So, you seeing anyone special these days?''

Lorenzo shrugged. ''Nah, not really,''

''That sounds really vague. It's just strange to see you without the usual girl or boy joined to your hip. You haven't openly been with anyone in a long time. You're not dating a teammate are you because that would be really awkward,'' Dries asked, sounding really inquisitive now.

Lorenzo resisted the urge to hesitate on the answer and went with his gut instinct. He hated to give Dries the wrong idea. But he also didn't want to reveal his own growing feelings for the small Belgium player. ''God, fuck no, are you crazy?''

''Probably yes, didn't we establish that when I asked you to flirt with me to win back my ex? Only psychos do shit like that,''  
''Or people going through a breakup,'' Lorenzo argued.

''True, but still it's weird to see you be single for so long. I guess I'm just curious as to why that was. It's an anomaly,''

Lorenzo managed to suppress his blush with the last inch of willpower. This entire conversation felt a lot like a chess game, Lorenzo had never been good at chess, despite his father's attempts to teach him.

Dries however was. He felt like he had to tread carefully. ''Well maybe I'm into someone, ever think about that?''

''I did, but then again: that would be unlike you. No offense,''  
''I know, but I guess when you meet someone who's really interesting and worth it, things change. You change,''

''Awww that's so cute, so it is a boy or a girl?''

Lorenzo shook his head aggravated.

He was in no mood to ruin it all between him and Dries, who was clearly still hung up on someone else. ''For god's sake, you sound like a teenage girl. Okay we're done talking about this, can we please change the fucking subject?''

Dries gave him a knowing smile, that terrified the life out of Lorenzo.

A smile that revealed that maybe, just maybe, Dries already knew exactly who he was interested in. But Lorenzo was a coward and couldn't bring himself to ask for the truth. Rejection was one of his biggest fears.

''Fine, we'll talk about something else. But just so you know, whoever you're into: they are very lucky to have you,''

This took Lorenzo by such a shock that the blush had spread over his face before he could fight it. The comment had blown his socks off. What was he suppose to say to that? This was very thin ice they were stepping on.

Eventually, after a long, constricting silence, he found his voice again. ''Thank you. Before I forget, I want you to know that I'll be here for you when we go to Juve. I'll have your back, hell we all do. We won't let him hurt you,'' What Lorenzo meant to say was ''I won't let him hurt you,'' but that comment was far too intense to say. Too dangerous.

Dries abruptly took ahold of his hand. The pressure was warm and made Lorenzo's head spin in delight. ''Grazie Lollo,'' he said solemnly, using Lorenzo's childhood nickname.

The one that always made him happy. But coming from Dries' lips, made it sound even more amazing.

This was just his luck, to fall madly in love with the one guy who he couldn't go near. For him today was the turning point. He knew that he could no longer deny his true feeling toward Dries.

He was clearly head of heels for the man. And now, in two days, fucking Higuain was coming back to screw it all up.

Lorenzo was in so much trouble...

 

 

 

 

 

_TBC......_


	2. I got you. Always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game against Juve stirs up a lot of shit for Dries. 
> 
> Lorenzo at leas has promised to have his back. That's something right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is too short and probably a bit flawed, but I have no time to fix it now. I have to get to work in a bit. But considering that I went to Naples last weekend and saw my boys play live, I had to write more of this ship. 
> 
> I'm sure that the game went very differently in real life than I wrote it here, but this version fits my story better so bear with me okay. It may not have been like this. 
> 
> Hope you like it, let me know what you think. <3

_Turin. November._

 

 

 

As they stood in the tunnel befor the Juventus game, Dries could not control his shaking body as he tried to look anywhere but at Gonzalo.  
Gigi Buffon was amicably making conversation with Lorenzo and some of his other teammates and even though he and Gonzalo stood only inches away from each other, Dries couldn't bring himself to say hello or even give him a disapproving glare.

He tried to, but his entire system seemed to be suffering from locked in syndrome. It was as if he was stung by a poisonous spider. He could not move or act if he wanted to. And he wasn't sure that he _wanted_ to.

He needed Lorenzo to come back to his spot behind him as soon as possible. He needed him, now more than ever. Luckily for him, Lorenzo had shook the ever clingy Buffon off of him and walked back to his place in line, behind Dries.  
He put his hands on his shoulders and leaned in for his pre-game peck to Dries' cheek. He always did that, for good luck and strangely, it made Dries feel a little lighter instantly. But only for a moment until the darkness returned. ''You okay?'' Lorenzo whispered from behind his teeth.

Dries could only shake his head, as he felt the waves of sadness rolling over him. The tears were lingering so dangerously close to his eyes that he was sure they would break free if Gonzalo dared to say anything to him.

He was so- _so_ angry with him. It felt like it was going to consume him alive. Lorenzo sighed in his ear and murmured. ''I got you, I won't let him get close to you today. Promise,''

Dries resisted the urge to turn around and pull Lorenzo into a giant hug, because god how he wanted to escape this game into Lorenzo's inviting, warm arms, but he knew he couldn't. The eyes of the world were preening on him, he needed to pull it together.  
Dries put his hand on Lorenzo's, stared back at him and smiled briefly. ''Thank you Lollo,'' frankly he was amazed that he was able to say anything at this point, but he was glad he could get his point across to Lorenzo.

When he saw Lorenzo nodding at him and then turning his gaze to Gonzalo, he couldn't help but notice the sheer fury and resentment in his friend's eyes when he stared at the Argentine striker. There was such hate coming from Lorenzo's eyes that it was nearly haunting.

And then something that had been eating away at him suddenly clicked in Dries' mind.

The last few weeks many things had changed between them, whether Dries had asked for it or not. Lorenzo was no longer just a friend, he had become his closest friend. His confidant.

Usually he used to gripe to Pepe or Marek, but now when he needed to talk he found himself standing on Lorenzo's doorstep, needing to see him more than the others.

Something about him seemed to calm Dries, assured him that he would actually be able to make it through losing Gonzalo so unceremoniously. Lorenzo _comforted_ him. Mostly because he told him the truth.

He didn't sugarcoat anything for Dries, or told him nonsense to make him feel better, no Lorenzo said whatever was on his mind and Dries loved that about him.

Sometimes when Lorenzo thought that he wasn't looking, Dries actually caught the younger man staring at him from the side, but when Dries turned to meet his gaze Lorenzo quickly averted his eyes.  
When they hugged on the pitch after a goal, Lorenzo seemed to hold onto him longer than he used to do in the past. A glistening in his brown gems that Dries could not decipher, not yet anyway.

Though today, after seeing Lorenzo so concerned and angry about him meeting Gonzalo again, the last pieces of the puzzle seemed to fall into place in his head.  
Lorenzo liked him. _Him!_ He was the one the small Neapolitan had a crush on! How had he not seen it before?

Was he really that consumed by his own shit to notice anything else around him?

Suddenly it all made sense, why Lorenzo had been so reluctant to help Dries with making Gonzalo jealous, why he was hanging out with him so much these days, and even the lingering touches and looks told a story of their own. Lorenzo wanted him for himself, that was why he was so clingy lately and refused to even speak about Gonzalo anymore.

Dries had to admit that the young winger was appealing to him, always had been, but his many girl and boyfriends had always been a bit repelling to him. So he had put his attractions for Lorenzo on hold and contained it as much as he could and moved on to Gonzalo.  
But now, Lorenzo hadn't been with a boy or a girl in ages. Maybe he was trying to prove himself to Dries, show him that he was actually capable of real commitment and not just loose flings that lead to nothing and were only for his own benefit.

Before he had time to properly think that theory through, Gonzalo turned to him and foolishly decided to talk lightly to him as if nothing had ever happened. ''Hey Dries, how have you been?''

Lorenzo acted before Dries could find words to tell him to go fuck himself. ''They're walking, Higuain,'' he said icily, when the players indeed started to move toward the pitch.

Lorenzo curled a firm hand on Dries' shoulder, for protection or as a sign of possessiveness, Dries wasn't sure, didn't care which it was either, and let himself be guided toward the green, pristine field.

He felt a sheer wave of affection and gratitude wash over him when Lorenzo's hand didn't leave his shoulder during the entire march onto the pitch. It meant more to him than he could ever say in words.

Marek and Pepe were watching him closely as they stood in line for the Serie A hymn. He could feel their eyes burning a hole in his side.

At that point Dries' mind was so full that he considered asking Sarri to be benched then and there. Feeling convinced that he wouldn't be able to make it through this game without breaking down.

It was too much, seeing Gonzalo again, realizing that Lorenzo had feelings for him, being forced to interact with Gonzalo and the sheer pressure of the game. How was he going to make it through this hell?

Lorenzo seemed to sense his anxiety and pulled him into a hug that made Dries forget all about the cheering crowd, the expectations of the fans and Gonzalo's stupid face. ''I got your back, now let's show those _fuckers_ who's the best team of the Serie A huh?''

Dries smiled into Lorenzo's shoulder. ''Okay,'' he managed to choke out. It wasn't perfect, but he knew Lorenzo would understand.  
Gonzalo walked toward him again to greet him, probably knowing that Dries couldn't rightly refuse with all the cameras that were pointed at his face so he shook his hand and felt Gonzalo pull him into a quick hug. In those few inches of a second, Dries felt all sorts of emotions coursing through his veins. Anger, desire, fear, resentment, wanting to break his stupid nose. It didn't exactly help when Gonzalo whispered in his ear that he had missed him- _truly_ -before he released him again.

Dries knew that this was Gonzalo's manner of psychological warfare. To break him before the game had even started and therefore get an advantage over him during the game.  
But strengthened by Lorenzo's unwavering faith in him, he decided to fight back for once. ''You know what? Shove that up your _ass_ , I couldn't care less about your pathetic feelings,'' Dries fired back, eyes beaming with hot lava.  
He saw that this took Gonzalo completely by surprise, much to his delight, and so he grinned at him again, deciding to take this one step further, narrowing his eyes dangerously. ''I'll look for you on the field,''

He walked away from him quickly, before he wouldn't be able to contain himself and did something stupid and stood besides Lorenzo as he waited for the kickoff.  
''You okay?'' Lorenzo checked. ''Yes, I told him off, which felt really- _really_ satisfying,''

Lorenzo grinned mischievously. ''Good,''

Pepe walked by to give them all their usual good luck hug, as was part of his normal pre-game rituals. He had tons of weird post-game things too, that the rest of the team always teased him with, but he never cared about it. He was convinced that it worked, and nobody dared to say otherwise as long as they kept on winning.

The first half, not much happened, both teams had a few chances but there were no goals. Dries did the best he could to elude Gonzalo but every now and then they were forced to stand near each other and even to interact, much to his dismay.

When the ref blew the whistle for halftime, Lorenzo wrapped his arm back around Dries shoulder and hauled him toward the tunnel.  
It seemed like the hand had been glued to him forever, and somehow Dries found himself liking the pressure. It reassured him, gave him the strength to get through the game. He hadn't broke down yet, something he saw as a huge accomplishment but he knew that there were still forty-five long minutes to go.

Gonzalo was trying to get his attention again in the tunnel, but Lorenzo took ahold of his hand and dragged him away before Dries could respond. Okay, so now they were seriously holding hands already?

Dries appreciated the gesture, and in a strange way this was exactly what he had suggested to Lorenzo when he asked him to help make Gonzalo jealous a while ago, but his mind kept on screaming that this was too fast, too soon. Too much.  
He felt like he was caught between two fires and didn't like the feeling of being a helpless pawn that they were fighting over.

He still had a shard of pride in his body, or he liked to believe he had. He didn't think so highly of himself these days, mostly due to his behavior concerning Gonzalo and how desperate he had been to get him back, despite of the way he had been treated by the Argentine. He shouldn't want to get back to him, rationally he knew he deserved much better, but the heart wanted what it wanted. Or so he had thought before he saw Gonzalo again today. Now that he was back in his life Dries' desire to get back with his former lover had cooled incredibly fast.

Gonzalo literally repulsed him. Made his stomach turn with nausea. He couldn't even look at him without wanting to stomp the living shit out of him.  
How had he given this piece of garbage so much power over him? Why had he allowed himself to be degraded in such ways that it seemed as if he was Gonzalo's chew-toy, ready to be eaten, to be jerked around with.

Never again would he allow anyone to play with him like that. To manipulate him so well that he could barely recognize the truth anymore. For Gonzalo had been the master in deceiving people.  
Especially Dries.

He would never forget how he woke up that morning to an empty bed and a three line note saying that he was leaving for Juventus. That he was _sorry_ , but that he had no choice. His house key he had left behind on the counter beside the note.

Dries was still boiling with rage when he thought about that morning. Sarri took the lead in the dressing room, talked about tactics but Dries barely heard a word of it. His mind was too consumed with other people to bother to focus itself on his trainer.  
Lorenzo sat close to him, refusing to leave him out of his sight apparently. Dries appreciated it, though he felt a bit belittled by the gesture. He knew Lorenzo meant well. He was only trying to look out for him as he promised Dries he would.

Marek pulled him aside before they stepped out of the dressing room and placed his hands on his shoulders. ''I know you're having a hard time but I need you to snap out of it. To pull it together for the team okay? Can you do that for us?''

Dries clenched his jaw. ''I'm trying to Marek, really hard. I know it's not working though. I'll work harder in the second half,''  
''Good, you haven't played bad, but I can tell you're mind is distracted. And worse, Juve's players are noticing it too,'' Marek warned. ''They sense weakness from a mile away, like a pair of bloodhounds,''

''I know, I'll try to be more concentrated,''

''Great, I'm proud of you nonetheless,'' Marek said solemnly. He could be like that, resembling a lecturing, upbeat professor that tried to inspire his class, especially when he wore his thick round glasses. But he also had a sharper side. He noticed everything that went around in the team. Same as Pepe. You had to watch your step around those two and everyone knew it.

Dries left the dressing room and lined up in the tunnel, bumping into Hysaj, that he hadn't saw and apologizing shyly. ''No worries dude,'' Hysaj grinned. ''You feeling okay? You look a bit-pale,''  
That was the Albanian's elusive way of saying that Dries looked like shit. He was always very politically correct, a trait that most Belgium people would value, seeing how they were like that, but Dries always preferred to be more direct. He was more Dutch than Belgium when it came to that. He blamed his PSV days.

''I'm _fine_ , thanks. You played really well today so far, keep it up!'' Dries assured him, knowing that Hysaj struggled with his confidence a lot, especially in big games. Dries knew he looked up to most of the older players so he always tried to give the left back some boosts for his ego.

''Thank you,'' the shy younger man blushed.  
Marek checked to make sure they were all present and then lead them onto the pitch for the second half.

Which went horribly. They lost.  
First Bonnuci scored a goal, which awakened a deep desperation in Dries' chest. He knew how hard it was to score against Juve, they seldom conceded a goal. And yet a few minutes later, they did. Calleti scored a goal and hope flared back in the hearts of all Napoli fans and players in the stadium and around the world.

But then it happened. Gonzalo fucking Higuain, of all people, scored the winning goal for Juventus. Of course it had the be him.  
The gods of football had no mercy on Dries today. Gonzalo had been smart enough not to celebrate his goal openly but Dries could see the happiness in his former lovers eyes. They were shamelessly twinkling and he resisted the urge to hit him in the face for the umpteenth time that night.

When the referee blew the final whistle, Gonzalo approached him again, coming in for a hug apparently. Lorenzo had let him out of his sight for two seconds as he was being hugged by Chiellini.

Gonzalo resisted a smirk and took a very reluctant Dries in his arms. ''Why don't you come over to my house tonight? We'll have some fun, put our differences aside once and for all?''

Dries shut his eyes and did everything in his power to resist the now consuming urge to stomp Gonzalo in the stomach. To unleash his inner devil onto that backstabbing son of a bitch. ''Let-me-go-now!'' he panted, voice low and threatening.

Before anything worse could happen Lorenzo returned to pull him out of the fire-luckily. ''Get off of him Higuain! Before I'll kick your ass, you fucking snake,''  
Gonzalo pulled back, releasing Dries with an unimpressed crease of his bushy eyebrow. ''Why all the animosity _Lollo?_ And here I thought we were friends,''

''You have _no_ friends in Naples any longer you backstabbing-''

Gonzalo smiled like a shark ready to devour its prey and took things a bit further. ''Or maybe you're being so angry with me because you realize that even though you are fucking Dries these days, he's still head of heels into me, not you. Maybe that's the real issue here,''

Lorenzo's cheeks turned darker but before he could reply, Marek, Calleti and Pepe pulled them away from the argument, avoiding things from getting completely out of hand. ''Relax man, be cool,'' Dries heard Calleti hiss into Lorenzo's ear as he tugged him far away from the Argentine.

Pepe told Dries something similar, as Marek quickly lead Gonzalo away from them, but he could not calm down, not if his life depended on it. He was angrier than he had ever been in his entire life, even more than when Gonzalo had sneaked off in the middle of the night without a goodbye.

When Dries came in the dressing room he was silent. Everyone noticed it but nobody dared to comment about it, not even Lorenzo. They were tiptoeing around him as if he would explode like a bomb if they said anything. In the bus back to the airport Dries stubbornly stayed quiet, not in the mood to talk to anyone, not even Lorenzo.

When they landed back in Naples, long after midnight, the team scattered off to their cars. When Lorenzo gave him an embrace to say goodnight, Dries clung to him tight, feeling the sudden need for his affection arising back to his chest. ''Don't go,'' he pleaded.

''Dries, I-''

''Can you stay with me tonight, I don't wanna be alone and I don't want to sleep at my place,''

Dries felt Lorenzo's hesitation. ''Please...'' he added, voice breaking.

''Oh fine, I'll drive,'' Lorenzo finally agreed, after a long, tense silence.

When they stepped into Lorenzo's car, Dries took ahold of his hand and refused to release it until they had arrived back at Lorenzo's house. It may not have been a good plan, but he no longer cared.

He wanted to let Lorenzo know that his feelings were not in vain. That there might be something worth fighting for if he gave him some more time.

Lorenzo clung to his hand and occasionally smiled at Dries, looking more shy than he had ever seen him. Usually he was very confident and assured of himself, but now the Neapolitan seemed to be a bit helpless about his own feelings. Something that Dries found really adorable.

He got a text from Gonzalo but ignored it, he didn't want to hear it. Lorenzo took him in and gave him a big glass of wine and put on a sappy movie. Dries crawled under the blanket and put his head on Lorenzo's shoulder. He felt the younger man curl his arm around him carefully. Lorenzo was smart enough to not bring up the game and they barely spoke about anything, but that was exactly what Dries needed. Solitude and comfort. 

Dries was wonderfully warm and slowly started to forget about the game and everything concerning Gonzalo Higuain.

Coming here may not have been such a bad idea after all...

 

 

 

 

 

_TBC....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. <3 
> 
> Who else hated Higuain in this chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Please let me know. Reviews and kudos keep me going.


End file.
